For the Benefit of The Queen Snow White
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Mi visión de la vida de Red en el universo de Heroes and Villians.
**AN: Le pido perdón a todos los que leen mis otros Fics pero la verdad es qué tengo un bloqueo gigantesco y mis Fics están escritos en simples ideas sueltas… De todas formas,** _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo del foro Once Upon a Time._ **Enjoy.**

" _Not Today."_

 **Bueno este Fic es prácticamente mi visión de visión del universo de** _"Heroes and Villains"_ **ya que no logramos ver a Ruby en este, y como todos cambian de lugar** _(lo cual no hace más que aumentar mis sospechas sobre las intenciones del hada azul)_ **y Red es la mejor amiga de Snow al mismo tiempo que Maléfica es algo parecido de Regina… So did you get it?. Well, the Fic.**

* * *

 _For The Benefit of Queen Snow White._

Red estaba sentada en su trono de la fortaleza oscura, olgazanamente desnuda con una copa de vino en su mano y su capa colgando del respaldo del trono mientras escuchaba como el repiqueteo de los cortos, pero rápidos, pasos de su vieja amiga se acercaban cada vez más.

Por el ruido que hacía al caminar podía deducir qué estaba bastante enojada y el olor que desprendían sus feromonas no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Por el sonido también podía deducir que traía puesta sus botas de cuero, que su querido reemplazo de James, su hermano gemelo David, iba tras de ella, se podía oler la ira que tenía en ella y el miedo latente de David ya desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la abandonada fortaleza.

Cuando Red escucho que la puerta de la sala se abría decidió sentarse un poco más recta por sí las cosas se ponían un poco violentas. Puso una pierna sobre la otra, y acomodo su espalda contra el suave terciopelo rojo mientras agitaba su copa de vino.

-Snow ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Reina Snow White, para ti.- Dijo la reina malvada mientras se paraba firme frente a la loba con David a su lado, quien se quedó mirando a un punto en la pared por respeto a la mujer-bestia.

-Sabes muy bien qué tu no eres mi reina Snow.-

-Esta bien vengo como amiga entonces.-

-No vienes tan seguido como para considerarte una amiga.- Dijo Red mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-ESTA BIEN COMO UNA CONOCIDA ENTONCES.-Gritó Snow perdiendo los nervios ante la actitud de la loba.

-Mucho mejor.-

Snow se tomó el puente de la nariz para calmarse un poco. -No podrías por lo menos haberte puesto algo de ropa para recibirme.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para romperla cuando mi siguiente almuerzo se aventure a entrar?-

-Podrías quitartela cuando esté dentro..-

-Y permitir que huya cuando se de cuenta de la estupidez que hizo, ni loca.-

-Bueno ya basta de esta estúpida charla.-

-Esta bien Snow, dime qué es lo que te trae a mi solitaria fortaleza.-

-Necesito cobrar un favor qué te hice hace mucho tiempo.-

Red la miro confundida. -Y… ¿Cual seria ese favor que me hiciste?- Snow simplemente apunto con su marcado mentón a un lugar sobre la cabeza de Red. La morena miro para arriba y se encontró con la cabeza de su madre, Anita, en forma de lobo colgando de la pared como un trofeo. Una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro cuando recordó como Snow la había ayudado a detener la rebelión de su madre. -Oh ya recuerdo.- Miro a Snow fijamente a los ojos. -Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a ponerle un freno a Maléfica antes de que se vuelva un problema.-

-¿Y por qué es qué no puedes encargarte de ella tu misma?-

-No tengo tiempo para esa clase de actividades, tengo un reino que manejar.-

-Tu no tienes un reino que manejar Snow, tus sirvientes mandan tu reino por ti por qué estás más preocupada en dar caza a Regina que por dirigir a tu gente.-

-Por esa misma razón es que quiero que te encargues de Maléfica. Me enteré que en el pasado fueron amigas y sí Regina llega a llorar a su falda tal vez tenga un maldito dragón respirandome en el cuello, por eso quiero que vayas y te encargues de este problema antes de que se vuelva una amenaza mayor.- Presentó su problema Snow.

-Esta bien ¿Y como quieres que me encargue de nuestra querida Maléfica? ¿Seducción?¿Mutilación?¿Un buen susto?-

-Su hija…-

Los ojos de la loba brillaron. -NO.- Grito Red mientras se ponía de pie sin importarle en lo más mínimo que la vieran en toda su gloria desnuda. -Ya sabes qué nada de niños Snow, lo que le haces a tu hija me enferma y lo sabes muy bien, así que encarcelar o matar niños queda fuera de la lista.-

-No quiero ni que la mates, ni tampoco voy a encerrarla. Con un simple secuestro bastará.-

-¿Para qué quieres a la niña?- Preguntó seca.

-A la niña no le pasara nada, te lo aseguro, solo será una excusa para mantener a Maléfica al margen.-

-Esta bien, eso sí puedo hacerlo.- Red tomó su capa roja de sobre su trono y la colocó en una bolsa de cuero reforzado que ya tenía bastantes cosas dentro mientras se dirigía a su vieja amiga. -Ahora larguense de aqui, mientras más rápido termine con esto, más rápido podré volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.-

-Esta bien.- Snow estiró su mano y David colocó una bolsa de cuero sobre sus dedos. -Red, espera, lleva esto contigo, ten cuidado con las puntas, se supone que toquen a Maléfica no a ti.-

Red tomó la bolsa y la colocó en su bolso de viaje mientras junto a la reina y David comenzó a caminar fuera de la fortaleza. -¿Qué diablos hay en la bolsa?-

-Algo para domar a la bestia, solo procura que se clave alguna de las puntas y una pequeña posima para la niña. ¿Y tú qué llevas en la tuya?-

-Ropa, mi capa y algunas cosas, no me gusta andar nudista todo el tiempo.-

-Ahora no parece importarte mucho que digamos.-

-Tu eres la única que me está mirando, tu perro faldero esta muy bien entrenado.-

-De todas formas, sabes qué podrías hacer esto tranquilamente bajo el cobijo de la noche y no exactamente en este momento. ¿No?-

-Sí, lo se, solo que tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer luego.-

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?-

-Esperar a mi presa.- Respondió la loba con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin más la loba y sus dos acompañantes salieron de la fortaleza oscura. Snow se despidió de Red y se subió con David en la carroza que los esperaba. -Estas segura que no quieres que te acerquemos por lo menos hasta nuestro castillo.-

-No, el día esta hermoso como para correr en el bosque. Tal vez algo bueno salga de esto.- Red le lanzó un gruñido a los escoltas de la reina que se le quedaron mirando antes de colocar su bolsa de cuero reforzado en su boca para luego transformarse en un enorme Lobo y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia lo profundo del bosque.

* * *

La loba se detuvo en el borde del claro qué daba a una casa de campo. A lo lejos podía ver a la legendaria hechicera-animaga Maléfica jugando con una pequeña la cual ella suponía era su hija. Red las siguió observando un rato antes de pensar en una estrategia para acercarse. Cuando por fin encontró una decidio destransformarse y vestirse en ropas dignas de una campesina.

Las historias contaban que en su momento Maléfica había sido una gran hechicera especializada en los cambios de forma, siendo el Dragón su forma más poderosa, ella estaba tan metida en lo de las transformaciones que de esa forma llegó a tener a su hija después de tener un romance con uno de los últimos dragones. Se cuenta que eso fue uno de los factores que la alejaron de la raza humana, la segunda fue la traicion de Andre Rose cuando mandó a sus hombres a matar al dragón, ella trabaja creando pociones y otros implementos mágicos para el reino de los Rose. Hace unos años se retiró por completo de la hechicería y se dice que vive en una cabaña alejada cuidando a su hija manteniendo el menor contacto posible con la sociedad.

Red se quedo observando un rato más a la mujer mientras jugaba con su hija, la pequeña no debía tener más qu años de edad, como la pequeña Emma, la cual Snow tenía encerrada en una torre. La niña parecía bastante humana y normal, así que tal vez no se convertiría en una enorme bestia escupe fuego si la asustaban. Aunque también la madre de la niña, tanto como ella misma también parecieran personas normales, solo que tambien se podian transformar en enormes bestias.

Los decididos movimientos con los cuales se movía Maléfica le dejaban notar que tantos años de magia no se habían borrado de su ser.

Red espero a que el momento perfecto se hiciera presente antes de actuar. Unos minutos después este apareció. Maléfica había entrado a la pequeña casa y su pequeña hija se había quedado jugando afuera de espaldas a la loba.

Red aprovechó el momento y se movió lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo detrás de la niña.

Cuando la pequeña se percató de la presencia ya era demasiado tarde, sintió como una mano la agarraba de la cara y le presionaba las mejillas para que abriera la boca mientras la desconocida mujer vertía un líquido en su boca, sin más la pequeña quedó inconsciente.

Red suavemente cargo a la niña sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha le ponía el tapón a la pócima.

Entonces se escuchó un grito desde la casa. -LILITH, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA?- Maléfica salió corriendo hecha una furia de dentro de la pequeña casa.

-Lo siento, no es nada personal.-

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?- Demandó nuevamente, sabía que no la podía atacar con magia ya que la mujer tenía a su hija con ella.

-Solo le di un poco de esto.- Red le arrojó el frasco a Maléfica para que lo atrapara.

La mujer dragón lo hizo y miro confundida el pequeño frasco donde sobraba un poco del liquido azul que antes contenía. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó inquisitiva la rubia.

-Un complemento de esto.- Dijo Red mientras de la bolsa de cuero que le había dado Snow sacaba el segundo objeto procurando no tocar las puntas, para luego lanzarlo hacia Maléfica.

La otra mujer lo atrapó con su mano pensando que era otra pista de lo que esa mujer le había hecho a su hija, pero lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo ni bien sintió como algo se clavaba en su mano. Luego miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una manzana a la cual le sobresalen varias agujas con las puntas negras. -La maldición del…- La legendaria hechicera de desvaneció y cayó de espalda al suelo presa de la maldición del sueño eterno.

-Más fácil de lo que pensaba.- Red metió la manzana nuevamente en la bolsa, luego tomó a la mujer y la llevo dentro de la casa, la recosto en la cama. Ella no tenía nada en contra de la mujer, así que se puso a buscar por la casa algun hechizo de protección o de camuflaje para la casa, no quería que la mujer se volviera al cena o el juguete de algún animal. Después proteger la casa, cargo a la niña en un caballo y comenzó su viaje de regreso hacia el reino de Snow.

* * *

Ya estaba dentro del castillo dirigiéndose hacia la sala real cuando la niña comenzó a despertar.

La joven Lilith abrió los ojos mientras estaba en los brazos de una mujer. -¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quien soy?- Pregunto apenas abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- Pregunto Red mientras los guardias le abrían la puerta de la sala Real, ahí la esperaba Snow sentada ansiosa en su trono, detrás de ella estaba David como siempre.

-Nada, ni siquiera mi propio nombre.- Dijo Lilith con casi lagrimas en los ojos.

Red miró fijamente a Snow y decidió inventarle una historia a la chica. -Tu nombre es Lilith, lo se por qué tu madre me lo dijo antes de morir, tu pueblo había sido atacado por los aliados de Regina Mills y por eso es que la reina misma me mandó a buscar a los sobrevivientes, creo que es el shock de lo que viviste lo que no te permite recordar.-

En cuanto Red llegó frente a Snow la niña se forzó a bajarse de los brazos de la mujer y corrió a abrazar a Snow, quien claramente se veía completamente incómoda con el contacto de la niña. -Gracias por mandar a esa mujer a salvarme mi reina.-

Snow alejó a la niña como si fuera una plaga y luego la tomó por la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Cuando vio el primer atisbo de lo que estaba buscando una torcida sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. -Ya que estas tan agradecida por lo que hice por ti, qué tal si tu haces lo mismo por mi y desde este momento te comienzas a entrenar para volverte uno de mis caballeros y te prometo que juntas, acabaremos con Regina.-

La pequeña Lilith dudo un tiempo, pero luego recordó lo que le contó la otra mujer y terminó asintiendo. La sonrisa de Snow creció más, ahora tendría un dragón entre sus filas.

Red se retiró del lugar sin ni siquiera despedirse, le desagradaba mucho la forma que Snow hacía las cosas y mientras más lejos estuviera de ella menos se iba a enterar de sus trabajos sucios.

* * *

Cuando Red volvió a su fortaleza, estaba un poco asqueada de sus acciones, pero esos pensamientos abandonaron su cabeza ni bien sintió la esencia de alguien que conocía dentro. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro en el rostro. Su presa había llegado. Sabía qué Snow hace tiempo que estaba sobre la cabeza de esa persona, pero estaba segura que se podía divertir con ella por un largo tiempo, después de todo Snow no era su reina.

Rápidamente la mujer lobo se deshizo de sus ropas y se transformó en su alter ego peludo, ahora comenzaba el juego.

Después de pasar diez minutos jugando a las escondidas por fin Red había atrapado a su presa. El nombre Jack brillaba en la espada de la intrusa, Jacqueline, la antigua amante de James, Snow amaría tener su cabeza en un muro, pero quién dijo qué Red se la daría, además como se enteraría Snow, sí esta fue la única vez en 8 años que la visito. Por qué deberia entregarla cuando podia divertirse con ella.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno esto es algo así como mi vision de Ruby en el universo de Heroes and Villians, ya saben sí les gusto dejen Reviews.**

 **Esto en el futuro se va a convertir en el prologo de una historia DragonQueen qué estoy planeando. Bueno, por ahora au revoir.**

" _Ce que j'ai fais, ce soir la, Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir la, Realisant mon espoir, Je me lance, vers la gloire ... OK, We are vain and we are blind, I hate people when they're not polite."_


End file.
